Kiss Me Again, Hyung
by Y. Sunshine
Summary: hanya fanfic tentang baekyeol


**Title : " Kiss Me Again, Hyung~ ! "**

**Author : **

**Cast : - Park Chanyeol**

**- Byun Baek Hyun**

**Genre : Romance**

**Legtht : Oneshot**

**WARNING : YAOI , typo (s)**

**Happy Reading~**

**-All Chanyeol POV-**

Hari ini , hari yang melalahkan bagiku juga para member EXO yang lain. Kami baru saja pulang dari acara showcase di Myeongdong. Begitu sampai di dorm aku langsung mandi dan tidur. Aku benar-benar lelah … saat aku baru merebahkan tubuhku di atas Rajang. Kudengar ada yang membuka pintu kamar, pasti itu Baekhyun hyung. Hhh .. aku benar-benar kesal padanya , apalagi setelah pertengkaran kecil kami dimobil tadi. Akupun pura-pura tidur dan mengabaikannya, aku sedang tak ingin bicara padanya. Tapi, kurasa ia berjalan mendekat kearahku. Memangnya mau apa dia? tanyaku dalam hati. Aku masih dalam posisi memejamkan mata, pura-pura tidur. Saat kurasakan napasnya menyentuh kulit wajahku. Aku sedikit terperanjat, mau apa hyung mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahku hingga sedekat ini ?

CHU~

Bibir mungil milik baekhyun hyung sudah menempel dengan manisnya diatas bibirku. Sesaat aku berpikir untuk mendorong dan memakinya, tapi aku mulai menikmati ciumannya yang terasa manis, menurutku. Cukup lama ia menciumku dan ciumannya itu terasa begitu lembut. Aku merasa jantungku berdebar-debar saat baekhyun hyung melakukan ini padaku. Tapi anehnya aku menyukainya. Setelah puas menciumku, perlahan bibir baekhyun hyun naik tepat ditelingaku dan sedetik kemudian ia hanya diam sambil membelai rambutku.

"Mianhae chanyeol-ah … aku tak bermaksud membentakmu tadi .." ucap baekhyun hyung lalu mecium keningku sekilas. Setelah itu ia pergi manjauhi tempat tidurku. Aku masih shock dengan kejadian barusan, hyungku itu … baekhyun hyung yang sering mengabaikanku dan sering bersikap cuek padaku. Tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi 'seberani'tadi. Ahh .. hyung kau sungguh manis kalau begitu.

Sinar mentari mulai menerobos masuk kedalam kamarku dan baekhyun hyung melalui celah-celah jendela kamar kami. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku, mencoba untuk membiasakan cahaya yang masuk kedalam mataku. Kulihat baekhyun hyung sudah bangun dari tadi, tempat tidurnya sudah rapi.

"ahh … aku hampir lupa, bukankah sekarang jatahku dan hyung untuk menyiapkan sarapan?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Pantas baekhyun hyung sudah bangun, pasti sekarang ia sedang memasak didapur. Setelah mandi akupun bergegas menuju dapur. Benar dugaanku, kulihat tubuh mungil itu sekarang tengah asyik memasak. Akupun segera mendekatinya, aku ingin bertanya kenapa kemarin malam ia diam diam menciumku ?

"Hyung~ .. kau jahat! Kenapa kau hanya berani meminta maaf padaku saat aku tidur ?" tanyaku sambil memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari belakang.

"A… apa maksudmu chanyeol ..?" Tanya baekhyun hyung gugup seraya berbalik kearahku.

"tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa kemarin kau menciumku diam-diam ..?" godaku.

"Ja .. jadi kau tau .. ?" kata baekhyun hyung balik bertanya padaku. Sepertinya ia malu saat aku menanyakan hal itu padanya. Itu terbukti, ia langsung menunduk untuk menutupi mukanya yang kini memerah akibat pertanyaanku tadi. Aish .. kau benar-bebar manis hyung.

"hhahaha .. apa kau menyukaiku hyung ..?" godaku lagi.

"Emm .. itu .. anu … " ucapnya terputus-putus. Perlahan kudekati tubuhnya, lalu kudongakkan dagunya supaya aku bisa melihat wajah imutnya. Perlahan kucium bibir mungilnya itu. Sungguh ciumannya kemarin malam itu benar-benar membuatku ketagihan.

"Mmpph .. a .. apa yang kau lakukan chanyeol ..?" Tanya hyung dengan wajah polosnya yang begitu menggemaskan itu.

"salahmu sendiri .. kemari kau juga menciumku diam-diam kan .. ?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum jail.

"a .. aku .. aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu .." ucap baekhyun hyung sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang kelihatannya tak gatal itu.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu hyung~ apa kau tau hyung ? bibirmu itu sungguh menggoda, dan ciumanmu kemarin malam itu terasa sangat manis dibibirku, aku ingin ..." belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku itu, bibir mungil milik baekhyun hyung sudah menempel diatas bibirku. ciuman yang terasa begitu lembut dan penuh cinta (?) kurasa aku memang menyukaimu hyung.

**-END-**


End file.
